Lace
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Sakura odia su asiento porque atenta a su sanidad mental. Y tiene un fetiche con los chicos muertos. ;Sai&Sakura&Sasuke.


Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos, sino de **Kishimoto.**

Uhm, me estan volviendo esas sensaciones de "no me gustó" pero es justificado. Creo que todo lo que no termino en un mismo día me deja de gustar. Y esto lo he hecho como por dos semanas pedacito a pedacito... so, se imaginarán.

Simplón, como siempre. Really.

* * *

(**&**)

_Es un idiota_. Piensa Sakura luego de que después de que haya acabado su clase de Biología (que por cierto, fue un total desastre. Su asiento tenía una puntilla salida que se le clavaba en la nalga derecha, cuidado te desvirgas, SakuraHabía dicho Ino con una sonrisa socarrona.) el chico de piel de papel haya decidido trancarle el camino con una no-sonrisa; porque las sonrisas no pueden ser así –son como las máscaras, una falsa imitación-.

_Oh por Dios_, la jodida nalga le ardía.

"¿Te mueves?" preguntó cruzándose los brazos. En realidad, era para dos cosas esenciales: una, evitar rascarse la nalga delante de él y dos, por supuesto para no romperle la nariz. Las niñas con clase no pegan puños, Sakura**. **

Él no respondió nada. Siguió sonriéndole con los ojos como líneas y Sakura sentía las manos hirvientes.

"¿De niño no te dieron teta?" apretó sus dedos contra sus brazos blancos y _seguro tendré una ampolla, genial, sencillamente genial._ El sarcasmo resonó en su mente como un eco cortante, "¡Oh, muévete!"

Sakura lo empujó y sus dedos pequeños se clavaron en las costillas del chico, -_mueremueremuere_- y salió casi corriendo hacía su casa. El bus la había dejado y no estaba de humor para soportar a su mamá, así que se sentó en la banca de espera de la buseta y disimuladamente se sobó la nalga. No se acordó del chico al que ni siquiera decidió pensar en su nombre porque sólo Ino y Naruto sabían que cuando se ponía así como muy, muy enojada, terminaba haciendo vudú, con los dedos rotos y el cabello hecho un desastre, así que… mejor no.

("Sakura-chan, a veces me das miedo"

"¡CÁLLATE, NARUTO!"

"¡¿VES?")

Suspiró con desgana. La carretera estaba totalmente vacía y había la finita posibilidad de que resultara robada o peor, violada, así que sí estaba totalmente justificado el hecho de que cargara una navaja entre el sostén, aunque Ino lo considerara paranoico, Terminarás matando a alguien, Sakura y en la cárcel cogerás sífilis Aunque todo el mundo sabía lo dramática que era Ino, así que no había que cogerla muy enserio. Sakura se cogió las manos pequeñas de pajarito y lo pensó de nuevo.

"_Tal vez fui un poco grosera."_

De repente su celular vibró. Sakura mordió su dedo índice mientras lo abría. "Sí me dieron. Creo que a ti no, porque no tienes nada de tetas" Su dedo sangró y la lengua se le puso roja.

_Jodido idiota._

No había la menor duda.

(**&**)

Todo el mundo sabe el genio que se manda Haruno Sakura. No es cualquiera, no, es estático y enorme, como una montaña. Las piedras quedan chiquitas al lado de una montaña. Sakura es muy frágil para una montaña, aún así, lo mantiene adentro suyo pese a que a veces se le sale de las manos. (Siempre). Por eso mismo no es correcto meterse con Haruno Sakura.

(Naruto parece no entenderlo. Esta atascado en reversa.

_Puto masoquista_, había mascullado Sasuke. Ah, sí, él… después.)

El chico de piel de papel se acercó a Sakura por detrás, tan suavemente que se confundiría con un fantasma. Rápidamente le cogió los cachetes y los estiró como si fueran de goma de mascar. (Tal vez se confundió, debía ser el cabello.) Sakura aplastó la botella y los vidrios se clavaron en sus manitos, -porque son chiquiticos y suaves y a veces fuertes y otras no tanto-.

"¡Idiotaidiotaidiotaidiota! ¡De seguro cogeré tétano!"

Había un montón de sangre pero realmente Sakura no lo captaba. La rabia parecía envolver el dolor en una estola fría. Básicamente, Sakura estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio.

"Bueno, ese es el resultado de ser torpe".

(En ese momento debería aparecer Sasuke, batiendo sus pestañas bruscamente mientras muerde las palabras: _estás mal_)

Sakura lo estaba pensando seriamente. No estaba bajo sus cabales, pero la idea le parecía de lo más razonable. Podía matarlo, un buen golpe en la frente y luego una patada en los testículos. Ella podría hacerle un favor al mundo e Ino podría visitarla a la cárcel (o esconderla en la casa, porque después Ino se pondría pesada con el tema de las enfermedades venéreas y la higiene personal y esas cosas)

"Estás a tres coma dos segundos de aparecer en un diario amarillista, con los intestinos afuera y un corazón en la frente con lápiz labial". cautamente, la voz de Sakura era calmada. Hay que ser educada, ante todo.

"No hay que ser tan extremistas, yo sólo quería que dijeras mi nombre".

…

(¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO A MÍ! ¡TÚ IDIOTA, NO PUEDES, NOPUEDESTEDIGO! ¡Y YO QUE QUERÍA ESTRENAR MI NAVAJA!)

"¿Has sido un completo idiota todo este tiempo simplemente porque querías hablar conmigo?"

"Bueno…" el chico se interrumpió cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Sakura. No hay que abusar de la paciencia ajena, "ajam, sí".

Sakura no podía creerlo. Por una parte le parecía una completa estupidez, pero por otra, le parecía muy… tierno. Ya, él se había convertido en un pequeño cachorrito mientras Sakura había pasado a desinflarse hasta ser sólo algodón de azúcar con los bordes desteñidos.

"Lo hubieras dicho antes, _Sai"_ sonrió con cierta rabia. A decir verdad, su cerebro estaba a punto de carbonizarse de tanto cambio brusco de emociones. Alguien alguna vez le había recomendado ir a un psicólogo. Sakura se había dejado abrazar de Naruto ("No estoy loca", "Lo sé, Sakura-chan") y lo había olvidado.

Hasta que llegaban esas ridículas situaciones y lo recordaba. Pero sólo un momento, nada más pura curiosidad.

"Sakura-san".

"¿Aja, Sai?"

"Si no te tapas esas heridas, morirás desangrada".

"Um, ¡¿um? Ah sí, que tonta".

Mejor un doctor. Y una buena taza de café.

No, mejor dos tazas.

(**&**)

"Así que, Sasuke-kun, ¿te caíste?"

"Evidentemente".

"Sí, como podrás ver, yo también sufrí un accidente".

"Ajá".

"Aunque sucedió de una manera muy inusual. Te contaré porque este lugar me enferma. Já, que ironía, un hospital me enferma. ¿No crees que es raro, Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que me enferma un hospital". respondió alzando ligeramente la voz.

"Hn".

Sakura se le quedó mirando tres segundos (coma dos) y luego se recostó en su asiento y pensó que diferente era Sasuke de todos los demás chicos. Dejando de lado, claro está, su androgénico físico, Sasuke tenía una personalidad misteriosa e indiferente que irónicamente, despertaba el interés de las féminas. Especialmente de ella, ya que era una de las pocas que a través de los constantes rechazos, aún seguía allí obnubilada por su perfil… porque era lo que más se veía de Sasuke, su perfil. La nariz respingona y eso.

Sakura sonrió chiquitico.

"Eres un mentiroso, Sasuke-kun, ¿cierto? Porque no te caíste".

"¿Qué te interesa? –preguntó malhumorado".

"¿Sabes? Te conozco más que tú mismo y sé que necesitas a alguien".

"Estás loca".

Sakura suspiró con los pulmones desgastados. Aún seguía sangrando pero la herida estaba siendo trancada. Momentáneamente, claro. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría antes de que alguien viniera y le quitara la venda, no necesariamente para curarla. No, pues ese es su trabajo. Lo único que le corresponde a ella es irse muriendo a medida de que repara huesos rotos.

Pero es un poquito difícil hacerlo cuando la persona está muerta.

(**&**)

"Sasuke-kun, te amo, de verdad lo hago. Y…y estoy cansada de no ser útil, ¿sí? Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo-"

Sakura se detuvo y aspiró aire observando su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba en sólo ropa interior y por un momento creyó que podría romperse con un suspiro más. Era como si el dolor estuviera llegando a la superficie, presionando levemente debajo de la piel -rómpete-. Se agarró los dedos índices y sonrió un poco cuando vio la foto de Naruto y ella colgada en el espejo.

(Ah, sí, Sakura no podía permitirse el lujo de sufrir porque Naruto se volvería loco. Sakura nunca se lo perdonaría.)

Se espelucó el cabello y se colocó uno de las playeras de Naruto que tenía colgada en el marco del espejo. Antes de acostarse, su celular vibró. Esta vez no tenía los dedos en la boca y se aseguró de alejarse de los elementos punzantes en la habitación.

"Me gustan tus ojos, sobre todo cuando sangras" Sakura se mordió las mejillas internas. Rodó los ojos evitando sonreír. _Idiota_, a veces Sai le parecía una patada en el hígado, pero otras, era como si estuviera aprendiendo con ella.

(Sakura es la vida)

Pestañeó y pegó un salto mientras bajaba por las escaleras, con un "Naruto, necesito contarte que-" pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke y a Suigetsu en el piso de abajo. _"¿Qué hago? ¿Corro, salto, me escondo, saludo, orino, me vomito? Oh, no Sakura no te vomites, ¡no te vomites, coño!_"

"Si hubiéramos sabido que estabas ocupado Naruto, no hubiéramos venido". Suigetsu interrumpió el incómodo silencio con una sonrisa torcida.

"¡NO!" replicaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura "¡Sakura es sólo mi mejor amiga y estaba durmiendo en mi cama, ah mierda, NO ES ESO PERVERTIDO!" "¡Sí, sí, es que quería dormir y Naruto me prestó su baño, PERO NADA MÁS!", las voces de Naruto y Sakura se combinaron en una extraña y ruidosa voz.

"No nos interesa lo que hagan". dijo Sasuke.

Sakura aprovechó el preciso momento para subir de nuevo. Cogió sus pantalones y cayó al suelo cuando intentaba colocárselos. "_Mi nalga, joder_" y suspiró cuando sintió que todo estaba andando demasiado rápido. El papel que corta. La voz desapasionada. La sangre, sí, todo estaba pasando muy veloz. Tanto que la mareaba y estaba así, a tres coma dos segundos de explotar.

A Sakura el corazón se le paró unas milésimas cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación. Un momentico. Muerta. –Just like them- Pero luego comenzó a aletear como un colibrí maniático. Ahora sí que iba a explotar. Pero Sasuke no la miraba, en realidad, parecía estar más interesado en el polvo que cubría el armario que ni en las desnudas piernas de Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun".

"…"

"Sasuke-kun".

"…"

"¡Por el amor a Dios, despierta!". La Sakura que era una pistola andante en su interior salió por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de él.

"Sakura". Su tono tan increíblemente desinteresado; parecía estar haciendo constancia de la existencia de un ser vivo. Preferiblemente el de una chihuahua.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nada".

A Sakura la respuesta no le convencía, pero tampoco se iba a desanimar por ello. Tantos rechazos tenían que hacerla dura de roer ¿cierto? Pero a Sakura la paciencia y la sutileza se le estaban acabando.

"¿Ya te curaron, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apenas".

Sakura suspiró deshecha. No sabía que le dolía más: si el hecho de que Sai aparentara o si el hecho de Sasuke ni siquiera hacía el intento.

(Ella no es Dios.)

No puede revivir.

(**&**)

El martes lo vio dibujando sobre la pared del edificio de su escuela. Ella no sabía sí era carbón o crayón pero era negro y Sai estaba perdido trazando y trazando como si estuviera bordando la túnica de alguna virgen. Estaba serio. Terriblemente serio. Como armando alguna bomba casera. Sakura se había acercado y dudó de asustarlo porque en serio, tenía cara de estar haciendo el mayor logro de su vida.

No tenían sentido. Las líneas. Los trazos. Eran un gran desastre y a Sakura la curiosidad se le incrustaba en las costillas como una aguja amarga, que se clavaba lo suficientemente áspero como para mantenerla en vilo vigilando las manos de Sai sobre la pared. -¿Qué pasa por su mente?- Sakura a veces tenía miedo de él, pero no la clase de miedo de "me va matar" es la clase de temor de "¿quién rayos es?".

-_oh, Sai, te van a expulsar por hacer grafitis en la pared ¿Lo sabes? Está en el manual de convivencia. _

Ella lo pensó, pero él no era Sasuke, así que no tenía por qué ser tan educada.

"Tsunade-sama te va a matar".

Sí, eso era mejor.

Él no se detuvo y la lluvia comenzó a caer sin que se dieran cuenta. O tal vez sí. Las nubes hacía tiempo habían estado tronando y tronando aunque ellos se hicieran los tontos. Sakura tembló ligeramente. La lluvia estaba helada y había olvidado la sombrilla en la casa. Sai no paró. Siguió pintando por un rato para saber que después la pintura comenzó a correrse.

Se alejó de la pared y luego se giró para mirarla con las palabras bailando en sus pestañas negras. Ella lo miraba y a veces no porque la tiza atrás se corría y ella se sentía que se iba diluyendo con el no-dibujo; Sakura era buena sintiendo el dolor y lo podía ver corriendo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Era triste. Estaba triste y no sabía porque.

"Tú eres como ese dibujo, Sakura. Nunca sé exactamente qué es porque no puedo entenderlo del todo y cuando por fin comienzo a comprenderlo, se diluye cuando la lluvia cae. Te tengo siempre a unos pocos segundos hasta que llueve y decides irte sin pensarlo. Es frustrante".

Sakura sintió los ojos dolorosos y los dedos trémulos. Ella lo entendía perfectamente.

"Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a que la lluvia me ahogue".

Porque de todas formas, ella tenía que morir para poder estar con Sasuke.

(La tinta se destiñe con el agua)

(**&**)

Sakura estaba sentada llorando con una mano en su mejilla izquierda. La sentía arder y el dolor se acumulaba allí, como recordándole continuamente la mano marcada en su cara. La herida le ardía. Probablemente estaba roja y escandalosa, llena de odio y rabia.

Se recogió las piernas y la luz del televisor alcanzó a tocar sus pies. Estaban hablando de partidos de tenis y las piernas le temblaban y el rímel se le corrió. Ya ni sabía que le había pasado porque fue tan repentino que aún intentaba creérselo del todo. Y cada vez que dudaba, la herida le ardía como avisando su presencia.

Sasuke llegó y tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía un enfermo. Le dijo unas cosas a Naruto, algo como "me voy a matar a ese-" o algo así, Sakura no prestó atención al resto sino al "me voy". Ella se puso histérica e intentó detenerle, pero Sasuke la abofeteó en respuesta, enviándola al suelo de una vez.

Nadie apagó el televisor. Naruto se fue detrás de él y ella quedó allí intentando asimilar el golpe. El rechazo. La frialdad. La indiferencia. -Sakura es una flor, pero de plástico para que así nunca se marchite, que tiene olor empalagoso y siempre funciona. Nunca muere-.

_Ella no podrá jamás entenderlo._

La herida se le esparció por todo el cuerpo y Sakura sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella. Es el amor que le tenía a Sasuke, que ahora sólo ardía. Seguía siendo doloroso, pero se había convertido en un cáncer, resquebrajado pero existente. Ya era demasiado tarde para sacárselo, pero lo había extirpado momentáneamente.

(Ella esperó que no se le pasara a los pulmones.)

(**&**)

¿Ya paró de llover, Sakura?

"No, pero ahora tengo una sombrilla".

(**&**)

Sakura se echó al día después una pomada y la mejilla se le inflamó por unos cuantos días, pero nadie se enteró porque no había ido a la escuela en ese tiempo. Excepto Ino y Sai. Ino le jaló de las greñas para luego besarla en el cachete y decirle que era una completa estúpida por haberse dejado golpear y no haberle devuelto el golpe en los testículos. Sakura suspiró pero no dijo nada, después de todo, no era tan fácil –no es que no tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo, es que los huesos se le hacían de goma cada vez que dirigía su mano a Sasuke. Oh, bueno, al menos antes de que desapareciera-.

Sai no le dijo nada, pero por la noche la desnudó y le besó tres veces en la mejilla y luego le emparejó el otro cachete con un mordisco leve. Follaron salivoso y húmedo y un tanto vergonzoso porque Sai era un tanto imprudente con los comentarios.

_Es un idiota._

Él no es Sasuke y lo agradece enormemente, aunque su condición es la misma. _He's dead_. Un cerebro palpitante con un corazón congelado y quizás ella nunca logre morirse para poder comprenderlo de la manera correcta. Tal vez nunca podrá repararlo lo suficiente. Sus manos son fuertes pero no calientes.

Entonces por más que Sasuke se vaya y siga murmurando su nombre con ese tono de voz tan desapasionado que deprime, y por más que Sai le dediqué sonrisas vacías y miradas veladas, nunca con todos esos golpes podrán realmente matarla.

Porque al final del día, Sakura se cura a sí misma, así ella nunca lo desee.

(**&**)

* * *

Odio .net. Desaparece los guiones y no sé como rayos colocarlos de nuevo.


End file.
